


Don't Forget to Water the Plants

by Xaliacx



Series: Domestic McHanzo [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CEO Hanzo Shimada, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaliacx/pseuds/Xaliacx
Summary: Hanzo has to go on another business trip, but he doesn't want to leave Jesse.





	Don't Forget to Water the Plants

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by my friend @dissonant-harmony! You wanted domestic fluff and breakfast, so here you have it. 
> 
> Also thank you to my Zen for beta-ing this.
> 
> \- @sanzangyatta

Being the CEO of a multi-national company definitely had its benefits and its drawbacks. Hanzo enjoys his job, lives in a spacious apartment in the city skyline, and gets to spend more time with his husband now that he controls his work schedule. However, being a corporate dignitary means frequent business trips. He gets to travel all over the world, but he'd rather take Jesse wherever he wanted to go. He would prefer to have more people travel to his office, but as he's told Jesse: it shows respect to travel to those in other countries and maintains important business relationships.

Jesse whines, “Aw baby, d’you have to go? You just were on a business trip three weeks ago.”

Hanzo is sitting up with a pillow behind his back while he reads. Jesse’s arms are wrapped around Hanzo’s waist and his head resting on his stomach. Jesse’s body is pressed flush to Hanzo's side. He pouts, but holds Hanzo's shirt in his hands so he can't leave. 

Hanzo sighs, “I'm sorry, my dear. You know I would much rather stay here with you.”

“I know ya have t’ go. I just miss ya so much while you're gone.”

“I have to go to Japan again. However, I will only be gone for a few days.”

Jesse looks up at his husband, who's trying to read and pretending to not be distracted by the golden brown puppy dog eyes gazing up at him. Hanzo sighs, tilting his head back to rest on the headboard while he exasperatedly closes his book without marking his place. He runs his fingers through Jesse’s thick brown hair. 

The late hour is evident with the lights of the city shining through the floor-to-ceiling windows. The lamp on the nightstand putting Hanzo's side of the bed in a warm glow, with only Jesse’s arm and parts of his face subject to the light. The vice grip on Hanzo's shirt loosened, signaling that Jesse fell asleep. 

Trying to remove his shirt and situate his pillow correctly without waking Jesse was not an easy feat. He managed to do so, only waking him just enough for Hanzo to lay down and pull Jesse close. Jesse's head laying on his chest, the familiar smell of cinnamon and spice comforting him. He wraps his arm around Jesse's bare back, feathering mindless patterns along his skin.

Just as he closes his eyes, he hears Jesse murmur, “g’night darlin’. I love ya.”

His words bring a small smile to Hanzo's face. 

“Goodnight, my sweet prince.”

\----------

By the time Hanzo woke up, Jesse was already out of bed. He reached his arm over and felt around for his lover’s warm body, but felt nothing but cold sheets. Eyes still unfocused, he looks over at the clock, reading 7:04 AM. It's unusual that Jesse was up before him. 

Once he sat up, he started to hear vague commotion in the kitchen. Rubbing his eyes and pulling his hair back into a messy bun, he gets out of bed and emerges from the far side of the penthouse apartment to be welcomed by the smell of freshly scrambled eggs and cooked bacon. Jesse standing in his pajama pants and a faded cowboy-related shirt with two plates full of food and a warm smile on his face. 

“Well g’morning sleepyhead! It's about time ya woke up. I was gettin’ scared that I'd have to wake ya up. Come sit sweetheart, I made ya some breakfast.” 

Hanzo had to laugh at that. At least a little. The last time Jesse woke him up was after an extremely long overseas business trip and he was unbelievably exhausted and he slept in until 2 PM because of the jet lag. According to Jesse, his normally calm-looking face was downright terrifying and he never wants to be at the receiving end of that again. 

He sits at the table. Jesse comes over and puts a plate in front of Hanzo and plants a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you, Jesse, I appreciate it.”

“It's nothing honey, I want ya t’ have a good start to yer day so you've got energy to negotiate the shit out of people.”

Hanzo chuckles at the encouragement. He is a remarkable businessman. If the giant apartment in the middle of a big city doesn't show for how hard he works, his silver tongue will. Hanzo quickly eats, finishing his food before Jesse finishes his own. 

“Darlin’, go get yerself packed up, I'll take care of the dishes.”

Hanzo got up from his seat and brought his plate and fork over to the sink. On his way back to their room, he stops behind Jesse to capture him in a hug. Jesse leans his head back to press his lips to Hanzo's. A satisfied hum leaves Hanzo's mouth. With an inhale, he reluctantly leaves Jesse at the table to get himself packed for Japan. He thankfully only has to bring his briefcase and his small suitcase. He lays his suitcase open on the bed and begins packing the immediate essentials: socks, underwear; the basic stuff. 

Jesse makes his way into their bedroom eventually, tangling his long arms around Hanzo's waist and resting his head on Hanzo's shoulder. Hanzo stands and presses back into him, arms over Jesse’s. 

“Need any help packin’, gorgeous?”

“Would you get my charcoal suit and a blue suit out of the closet for me, please?” 

“Course, darlin’.”

Jesse's hands leave Hanzo's waist, trailing his fingertips along the musculature as he goes to the walk-in closet. Most people would assume their closet was another full-sized room. All of Hanzo and Jesse's clothes were organized, his on the left side and Hanzo's on the right. Hanzo's suit rack lined neatly with blazers and pants with the matching dress shirts sitting above it on a shelf. Jesse begins searching through the suits. Hanzo has so many of nearly the same color. He picks two random suits within the color choices. 

He pulls the hanger off the hook, stepping out of the closet and holding them up for Hanzo to see.

“These?”

Hanzo turns around to glance at what Jesse had produced from his suit collection. 

“Yes, thank you. Can you get my white, purple, and blue dress shirts? And my black tie. The silk one.”

With finger guns Jesse turns back to the closet, “On it.”

Jesse returns into the closet to retrieve the requested clothing and the shoes Hanzo always wears when he goes on a business expenditure. He brings them out, neatly putting the crisply folded shirts in the suitcase. He knows how Hanzo likes to organize his things. He puts things in the suitcase as Hanzo paces back and forth between their room and the bathroom, bringing things he needs.

Hanzo takes the white shirt from the small pile of shirts he asked Jesse to get, putting it on, but not buttoning it. His freshly pressed taupe trousers hanging loosely from his hips and red silk tie draped around his neck. He was mostly packed at this point. Suitcase closed, but just needing to grab his last minute items. He's guilty of forgetting a phone charger or something else important on numerous occasions because he was hurrying out the door without doing a mental checklist. 

At this point, Jesse was just spending every last moment he could with Hanzo. That meant staring lovingly at his husband while he got dressed. Hanzo buttoned his shirt, tucking it into his pants. He made sure to take the black leather belt from its place in the closet to keep them secure. He goes to the full-length mirror to tie his tie in a classic Windsor knot. Hanzo puts his soft, black hair into a bun that Jesse could only picture as being sculpted by marble. Jesse has always been mesmerised by how sharp and symmetrical Hanzo’s face is. They sit in comfortable silence. Enjoying one another's presence as Hanzo finishes getting his stuff packed. 

Jesse took the liberty of gathering Hanzo's things to put in his briefcase so he didn't have to. He paid special attention to making sure a phone or laptop charger isn’t forgotten. Jesse has Hanzo's things ready for him by the door so he doesn't forget anything. Hanzo emerges from their room, methodically looking about the apartment for anything that he could have possibly missed.

Jesse brings the matching tan blazes, taking it off the hanger and holding it open for Hanzo to slide his arms through. 

“Thank you, dove.”

“No problem, darlin’. I got yer stuff sittin’ by the door. Yer chargers are all in there, I made sure of it.” 

Hanzo let out a breath of relief. He didn't like having to leave so suddenly, but it was necessary. 

Jesse fixes Hanzo’s tie that had become slightly disheveled in his mission walk around the house. He smooths it out, fastening the dragon tie pin. He buttons the blazer and runs his hands down Hanzo's arms to catch his hands at the end. Jesse loved how sanguine Hanzo looks in his suits. The only thing Jesse didn't like was that his dragon tattoo hidden by the sleeves. 

“Don't forget to put on yer mean face. People can't argue with ya when yer stabbin’ them with the thousand yard stare.”

Hanzo stands on his toes to press his and Jesse's foreheads together. He inhales deeply, closing his eyes to bask in the moment. Jesse smells like warm spices and home. Jesse closes the gap between their lips, gently capturing Hanzo's in his own. 

Hanzo finds the hem of Jesse's shirt, pushing his hands up to feel the bare skin of Jesse's chest. Soft fingers gripping Jesse’s body wherever they could. The sensation intoxicating, eliciting quiet noise from Jesse. Hanzo pulling Jesse down into him and feverishly nipping at his bottom lip. 

Jesse breaks away, eyes still closed and noses touching. 

“Sugar, don't start somethin’ ya can't finish. Yer gonna be late fer ya flight.” 

Hanzo groans, knowing Jesse is right. He can look forward to continuing their activities when he gets back in a couple days.

“I suppose so.”

Hanzo reluctantly breaks away from Jesse and picks up his briefcase and extends the handle of the suitcase. 

“Alright thunderbird, let me get one last look at ya before ya take off.” 

Jesse tilts Hanzo's chin up, looking into his dark brown eyes with pure adoration. 

“Regal. Jus’ how I like my king. Beautiful, as always,” he says with a gentle smile.

Jesse could outshine a star with his smile. One that makes Hanzo feel safe and loved. He thinks about it when he’s bored in meetings or when Jesse is sitting right in front of him.

He presses his lips into Hanzo's one more time. 

“I love ya, see ya in a couple days.”

“I love you too. Please don't burn down the building while I'm gone.”

Hanzo takes one last look around the front living area before he walks out the door. 

“And don't forget to water the plants.”


End file.
